little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Cavendish (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Diana Cavendish, Valkyrie identity Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie, is one of the main characters in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She comes from an ancient family of wizards in Britain and is a famous student at Luna Nova Magical Academy, the successor of Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie title, and best friend and eventual love interest of Atsuko Kagari. Personality & Character A descendant from a long line of aristocrat witches, Diana demonstrates high aptitude for magic at a young age. From a young age, she had a great admiration for Shiny Chariot, but because of Chariot's bad reputation in the magical world, she kept her admiration of Chariot secret and didn't attend any of her shows. However, her mother arranged things so she could go secretly to one of her shows in Japan, the same show as Akko attend. Diana was enchanted by the show, and developed a great passion for magic. However, due to the Dream Fuel Spirit that Chariot used on the show, Diana lost her ability to use magic. However, she did not give up and tried daily to regain her skills, which she finally achieved. Diana's parents died while she was young. Before dying, Diana's mother, Bernadette, told her stories about the Olde Witch Beatrix and expressed her wish that she could create a new future for magic. Bernadette also spent remaining time she had to train her daughter and eventually passed Eir title to her, something they and Pongo done in secret. While growing up, Diana had to face the expectations of being the heiress of the House of Cavendish, which led her to abandon her dreams as a child and put aside her admiration for Shiny Chariot. However, she still decided to attend Luna Nova Academy because it was the school Chariot attended. Her education led her meet another fan of Chariot, Atsuko Kagari. In spite of their odds, Akko and Diana eventually become actual friends after solving Cavendish household crisis. She later aid Akko and her friends restoring Yggdrasil and save the world, but that marks the beginning of many of their adventures together. At one point in the past during her Valkyrie training, Diana befriends Asger and German. Whereas she has good relationship with German, her relationship with Asger is distant one, something she acknowledged due to latter's tragic and bloody past. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Being a prodogy, Diana is the most skillful young witch in Luna Nova, able to perform impressive magical skills and possesses extensive arcane knowledge. **'Nullification Spell': Diana is capable in performing extremely complicated Nullification Spell to negate any kind of magic which is part of the powerful fusion magic, which can enhance the user's power on her spells. **'Revitalization Magic': As a Cavendish who dedicated their life in using magic to heal others, it came to no surprise that Diana excels in using Revitalization Magic. ***'Plant Rejuvenation Spell': Diana can perform the plant rejuvenation ritual invented by and passed down through generations of her family which provides strong enough nourishment to bring dead plants back to life. In order for the spell to work, the target must be surrounded by a circle of magic stones. However, any other living being within the circle, such as parasites or insects, will also be affected. **'Summoning Magic': Diana also excels in Summoning Magic. ***'Water Summoning Spell': Diana masters Water Summoning Spell, a technique passed down from ancient times. It first invokes a great mantle of water through which a beautiful creature is summoned wherein Diana's case, a beautiful unicorn, the symbol of House of Cavendish. **'Statue Animation Spell': Diana can animate a statue which she controls via this puppet magic. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Diana has a proficient skill in Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Transformation Spell': Diana has an astonishing skill in using Transformation Spell (be it giving herself or others a desired animal form or assuming a disguise) as shown through her ability in turning a mouse into a strong and beautiful white horse. **'Time Magic': Diana is skillful in low-tier Time Magic which usage still legal by standards of magic community. ***'Time Delaying Spell': Diana can briefly delay the flow of time over innorganic matter with this spell. ***'Rewind Spell': Diana can rewind a short period of time over innorganic matter and return the situation to a previous state with this spell. **'Flying Spell': Diana's abilities in broom flight is considered to be exemplary compared to the majority of the students in Luna Nova as well, even surpassing to Amanda O'Neill when it comes to speed. **'Illusory Magic': Diana can create very powerful illusions and determine who is affected by the illusion and who does not. **'Object Control Magic': Diana can impressively move objects without touching them with her wand. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Diana can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating her surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. ***'Heat Blast Spell': Diana can project magic bolts strong enough to destroying weak creatures and crippling a human with one blast as a basic attack magic. ***'Barrier': Diana can conjure energy barrier around herself and/or others as means of defense against attacks. ***'Illumination': Diana can generate light from the tip of her wand to illuminate area like a flashlight. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Diana can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blades' combat capabilities. **'Ice Magic': Diana is very skillful in magically conjuring and manipulating ice for variety of purposes. *'Magical Expertise and Bilingualism': Diana displays a vast knowledge of the history of magic and in different magic languages. *'Astrology': Diana is very skilled at astrology as she can see the future usually accurately. *'Skilled Combatant': Being latest heir of Ice Valkyrie, Diana has mastered Thapolian Martial Arts as preparation to claim the title. Her fighting style described to be balanced one. **'Twin Sword Mastery': Diana also possesses remarkable skill in using twin sword form of her Valkyrie Blades. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Akko can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly and gracefully. *'Blood of Tiresias': TBA Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Diana carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. By combine it with her Valkyrie Blade, she can cast magic with the it as well as change its form into weapon she wants. *'Magic Broom': Diana possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Valkyrie Blade': A special dagger which, upon being fused with the user's wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and even shared the latter's abilities in addition of the ability to transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. Diana can transform her Valkyrie Blade into following basic weapon forms: **'Twinblade Sword Form': For melee combat. It takes the appearance of twin futuristic-looking shortswords which can be combined at the pommel. The combined sword can be thrown and guide telepathically while on the air, enable Diana to have it spin like a guided buzz saw to cut through targets. **'Round Shield & Baton Form': For defending herself from more powerful attacks. She can also form a short sword out of its baton for either combat or casting spells with it. By raising the shield, she can conjure a powerful force-field comprised of tessellating, solid polygonal emerald lights which more powerful than regular magic barriers. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade Twinblade Diana LWA WoM.jpg|Twinblade Form *'Eir Armor': As the champion of House of Cavendish and a Valkyrie, Diana is given the title of Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don blue and white Eir Armor. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's twin blade form against Eir Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks. Separating the weapon into individual swords, she draws two intertwining circles above her head with them. Both circles then combine into into Valkyrie Sigil, opening a portal from which Eir Armor descends and equips on her, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Diana wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Gallery WoM Diana's Wardrobe (excluding uniform).jpg Notes & Trivia *As some elements of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series references tokusatsu series GARO, Diana's skill as the dual-wielding swordswoman and coat which she wears as part of her casual attire are intended references to Rei Suzumura aka. Zero the Silver Fanged Knight. Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse